


Is she flirting with me?

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quick writing prop with Dorian and Cullen playing chess from a friend on the BioWare forum. With Cullen wondering if Trevelyan in playing with him or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is she flirting with me?

"Wait, was she flirting with me?" Cullen asked.

"She was flirting with you" Dorian laughed

"Why would she flirt with me?"

"Do I really need to spell it out?" Dorian rolled his eyes "Exactly how old are you again?"

"Old enough not to be flirted with like a teen boy"

"Seriously Commander, one is never to old to flirt. Everyone here knows my unique tastes and yet I flirt with that woman every chance I can. She almost makes me wish to go straight....almost"

"Well that's you, I most certainly do not flirt" Cullen shook his head, what was that woman thinking?

"So your saying, you do not like her attention on you and blush every time she brushes against you while thinking her, less clothing..."

"Dorian! Maker man, must you be that open?"

"Of course, maybe I am flirting with you" and Dorian winked at him.

"Maker's breathe, do not start that again!" Cullen snapped

"Fine, wound me, destroy my heart...."

"Damnation Dorian, I swear" Cullen muttered

"I believe it is your move, unless you wish to declare me winner and you can go muddle that brain of yours on why she is flirting with you, since it is not obvious"

"No I won't declare you a winner, because I am close to winning and why would she even consider flirting with me?" Cullen moved his chess piece

"Well if your not sure you could ask Cole..."

"Maker I would not. The things he says."

"Your still sore over that?" Dorian was astounded

"He told me she was wearing purple lace under clothing when I went to help her up after she fell." Cullen blushed again

"Yes because, you were thinking and looking as you brushed her bottom" Dorian laughed again.

"I most certainly did not look."

"Ahh but you do admit you were thinking it as your brushed her bottom." Dorian grinned sheepishly

"No, that is not what I said or meant."

"Are you boys still going at it? I walk by you and your arguing, I get what I need and walk past again and your still arguing." She winked at them.

"Cullen was explaining purple lace.."

"Dorian, I swear I will use silence on you and then consider making you Tranquil..." Cullen growled

Dorian held his hands up," Fine, I see how you are"

"You know Cullen" she drawled a lusty smile" When you argue you get flushed, mmm you do look good flushed" She smiled and walked away

"See, listen to her, what is she doing?"

"I believe she was implying that during sex if you were ...."

"Check mate, I won. Now be quiet"

"Aren't you the one who asked me if she was flirting with you? I am only answering...hmmm maybe I should go have a talk with her"

"You get up now and I swear I will sic a Templar on you"

"Oooo I do love a strapping young man in uniform...Could you get one with blue eyes? I am a sucker for a man in armor with blue eyes"

Cullen groaned.

"I believe she is coming back again. Ask her if she is flirting with you, you may enjoy the response"

"Sorry guys, forgot something. This damn Keep is to big, why did we need this much room?"

"My dear Trevelyan, might I ask you something?"

Cullen growled

"Of course Dorian, you know for you I'd do almost anything" she winked again.

"Cullen here seems to think you are flirting with him and he is confused about why"

Cullen glared at Dorian

"I did not and you do not need to answer. Please excuse Dorian, losing to me has addled his brains"

"Perhaps I want to answer?"

"No I do not want to know, thank you." Cullen growled

"Well if that's the case and you don't want to know" she leaned over and whispered something to Dorian. He laughed and looked at Cullen and smiled.

"My Lady you are a treat from the Maker himself. You are almost as delicious and evil as I am! And I completely agree"

"Wait, what did you say?"

Trevelyan looked at him and slowly licked her lips.

"I'd tell you, but that would be flirting with you, and since you do not want that, I must of course say nothing"

He watched her walk away swinging her hips and humming to herself. He groaned as he thought of the purple lace he really had been looking at.

"Wait, I never said I didn't want her too, I just didn't understand why she would"

Dorian shook his head. Poor Cullen, he was so incredibly innocent...he smiled, but thankfully for him, Trevelyan was not.

"I believe it is your move Commander"

"Great, my move" Cullen grumbled wondering if she really was flirting with him because she was interested or if she was just toying with him for both her and Dorian's amusement.


End file.
